


Crave

by kanekiki



Series: dorm room romance [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: "I Miss You So Much" Sex, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekiki/pseuds/kanekiki
Summary: "They say that yearning makes the heart grow fonder, don't you think, Ritchan?~"
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: dorm room romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Crave

"You gonna come over this weekend?"

Mao asks, keeping his face carefully impassive, but Ritsu knows better. He can hear the excited—if not desperate—undertone in it. Ritsu catches it, of course he does, observant as always. Usually, Mao goes home during the weekends to visit his sister and parents, but this weekend, it seems he has other plans. Ritsu doesn't mean too, but he can't suppress the grin on his face, all of his features lighting up. He may be getting ahead of himself and assuming, he doesn't care if his hopes are up and he's just too giddy about it.

His hand wraps around Mao's bicep and he pulls him closer.

"Hey, Maa-kun..."

He leans towards Mao's ear, hand concealing Mao's ear and his mouth when he whispers a secret only meant for the two of them.

"If I do...are we going to have sex?"

Now Mao understands why he whispered it, even though there is no one else around, it's best kept a secret. Blunt as always and directly to the point, Mao flusters immediately, face dusted with a cute red and wide, glistening eyes. He looks like he's about to yell at Ritsu but stops, desperately trying to gather himself.

Ritsu holds back a laugh at such a Mao-like reaction, is the proposition that shocking?

"W-well... _Uh—_ "

Ritsu smiles as Mao scratches the back of his head as he tries to collect his words, thinking it's cute regardless if it's unexpected of Ritsu to say something like that. It's _really_ cute how Mao's still nervous about these sorts of things. Despite Mao being nervous or just over-exaggerating how easily Ritsu can say _naughty_ things, Ritsu will always be patient with him.

Ritsu, his entire life, has always given Mao as much time as he needs. Mao may not know it, but it's the least Ritsu thought he could do for him, when it comes to things involving intimacy and sexuality. Ritsu would never pressure or push Mao like that, he wouldn't want to make Mao uncomfortable in any way. It took years of patience, which is a virtue that Ritsu was surprised to find out he had, until Mao was ready to accept his feelings.

Since then, they've began a blossoming relationship as they came to ES. An agreement that began during the ending of their third year, that they're lovers. Simple as that. More than friends, completely exclusive as a request from Ritsu. Ritsu was stunned when Mao was the one who proposed it in the first place. The entire time, Ritsu contained his feelings for Mao as best as he could. He planned on waiting until after they graduated completely.

The problem is with that is, two months in and nothing has really changed, in terms of their physical relationship. Their individual lives have upstarted and have become so much more hectic while working in agencies and Mao in charge entirely of Yumenosaki, more responsibilities, more expectations. They rarely get time alone for themselves, let alone with each other.

Because of this uncontrollable distance, they haven't really done that much like most people in relationships at their age have done. It would be different if they weren't so mutually desperate for time alone with each other.

Ritsu would say, he's not completely affection-starved though, they kiss and hold hands and such in public, and in semi-privacy they've made out intensely a few times, maybe a subtle over-the-clothes handjob or two, in between running into each other coincidentally at work. Sneaking off into an empty office room and spending some time completely enveloped within each other, hands all over like they haven't seen each other in _weeks_. Make out sessions and rutting cut off way too quickly to truly go anywhere and unable to pick up after leaving off because of busy schedules. Which is nice, but Ritsu thinks they could have more than that. Ritsu craves more.

"I don't want it to be _exactly planned_ like that, but if it happens, it happens—" Mao laughs a little, eyes crinkling at the edges, just a bit nervous.

Ritsu knows that Mao isn't the type to schedule things like this and neither is Ritsu—it's better if it happens organically, but it doesn't hurt to suggest it happens this weekend. Ritsu pokes at his side, leaning more onto his shoulder.

They've had sex once. Ritsu would say it was really good, amazing even, despite them being pretty inexperienced. Mao has always been naturally good at things by the first try. He's a good lover, also naturally good at taking care of other people. Passionate and fired up, but on the contrary also careful and saccharine, it's quite an intoxicating combination at the same time.

It was quick, frantic, and over way too soon—not that it was a bad thing, but he wishes he would have indulged in the moment a bit more. Ritsu remembers the night very well, and tries to relive every moment when thinking about how good he felt, he wants it again. He remembers the promise he made to Mao that night, he remembers the way Mao held him—and the longer he waits, the more he wants it again.

Ritsu won't jinx it, but even though Mao gets extremely cute, red-faced and embarrassed about it so he won't admit it out loud, he wants more just as much as Ritsu does. Ritsu wonders if it's just as much as he does, he has been aching for his lover. Even as they have this conversation, Ritsu's mindlessly daydreaming about it, missing the way Mao's skin felt against his, he's been missing out for too long.

"This weekend, huh..."

It's perfect timing. Ritsu is off. Mao was forced to take some time off, no work at all, not even from home, out of concern from Anzu. And even better, Mao has the entire dorm room to himself this weekend. Itskun is in France, Secchan is out doing God knows what, Kikkun is at his family home with his own little sister, like Mao usually does. He would rather Mao just come to his place, but well, whatever, he won't argue against fate. Ritsu is fine with whatever Mao wants.

He has been wanting Mao to take initiative. Kind of pathetic, but when it comes to Mao, he's not always as confident as he seems. Mao's usually the one who would just follow Ritsu's lead, whereas Ritsu has been dying to rush into it and just fuck him again already, no matter where or when. A specific selfishness when it comes to Mao, that only Mao can be the reason he puts it to the side.

He knows well enough from the hesitation of advances that Mao wants to make it as special as he can, the second time around.

That, and he's never been as shameless as Ritsu is when it comes to things like this, like doing something so gross somewhere in the ES building. Mao says that's not a good idea, apparently someone lives and roams around in the ceiling, they could get caught. This place isn't as lenient as Yumenosaki.

Since giving up on trying to lock them in an office room, Ritsu has suggested they just go to a love motel, or just a hotel in general, but Mao would rather die than do that, something like that would be too embarrassing for him meaning that he's thought of the idea as well.

Plus they're idols, the implications it would read off as, if they were seen by a fan, it would be very bad. And both of them know how brutal their respective fans can get.

"I'm surprised you're not too exhausted, on the weekend you should be taking time to rest.~ I'll join you as well if you just wanna sleep instead, you know."

Mao shakes his head, a wry smile appearing on his face. "I'll probably be even more exhausted by then, but I can hold out until the end of weekend..."

Ritsu's eyebrows raise to a nearly skeptical degree, since when did Mao get so cheeky? Implying that they'll both be _really busy_ over the weekend. His arms drape around Mao's shoulders and he clings to him.

"I'm actually more surprised with you being so busy lately, that you even have a sex drive, Maa-kun."

"Geez, don't make me sound like an old man... Believe it or not, I still find time to jerk off everyday."

" _Every_ day? You gotta give me the details.~" Ritsu teases, but he kind of feels like a neglectful lover. He knows he shouldn't feel that way since he's been here and willing the entire time—maybe he was too nervous to make another serious move despite how aggressive with affection he can be sometimes, with everything else going on and adjusting to their new work system.

And, maybe he's been holding out as well because he swoons at and feels his stomach twisting thinking about Mao taking control and reassures him that Mao wants him just as badly. Mao waited this long, instead of fucking him while bent over a random desk somewhere. His Maa-kun can be so sweet. On the other hand, he knew Mao could be gross and horny sometimes but didn't think it was to that degree. If he jerks off every day, Ritsu thinks, he must want it, bad. Maybe. Mao does have a higher stress level than he does that Ritsu could easily help relieve, probably more testosterone as well, but the sentiment still gets Ritsu riled up.

Ritsu will have to make it up to him, he resolves that he will do his absolute best to be able to keep up this weekend.

\---

Ritsu sees him in passing, his red hair gracing his peripherals.

"Maa~kun." He cheerily calls out, as he normally does, wanting Mao to give him all of his attention for just a second. He trails behind Trickstar, they seem preoccupied, so they probably don't even notice when Mao sneaks away for a second. Or, they do, but don't say anything about it out of respect for Mao or slight fear of Ritsu who's associated with Knights.

"Hey, Ritsu." A playful smirk, typical when he's in a good mood, but as soon as Mao walks over to him, Ritsu feels it.

Overwhelming tension.

What an unusual feeling between the two of them.

Ritsu swallows, anxious for some reason, his hands sweating. It's honestly ridiculous. He wants to make the feeling go away. Ritsu wants Mao so badly. He doesn't even know what to say. He's not sure why he feels this way either, maybe it's the anticipation? Nothing has really changed since their discussion, but Ritsu finds himself not being able to stop thinking about it. Mao's usually on his mind a lot, but at the moment it's constantly. And definitely not the purest thoughts either.

Mao notices, his hand touches Ritsu's waist, fingertips nearly electrocuting Ritsu even though his gesture is supposed to be comforting.

"You okay?"

_It's not fair._ "No... Maa-kun," Mao tilts his head to the side, concern written all over his cute face. It makes it even worse. "I don't think I can wait..."

He half expects Mao to ask wait for what, since he's dense, usually. But instead, his other hand slides to gripping Ritsu's waist.A joke is said about Ritsu being over-dramatic, but Ritsu can only focus on Mao's touch. Not roughly or not too lightly either, his hands just there, he's clearly holding himself back. Even so, this could be bad if someone were to see, there's many people watching in ES all the time.

"Just a little longer, can you be good for me until then?"

Ritsu flusters, lips twisting into a frown. A tease. Mao is such a tease he can't stand it.

"But you make it so hard.~" He whines as Mao laughs, obviously enjoying Ritsu's petulance. He swears, he really didn't do anything at all though, all he did was speak to Ritsu. That's what makes him such a tease, it's already too much to handle. The fact that he plays it off like he's unaware, with the way he specifically added the 'for me' part of the request. _A fucking tease._

"You should take responsibility."

"Oh, don't worry, I will—"

When Ritsu's own teasing backfires, he's half torn between walking away, or jumping Mao and shoving his tongue down his throat. He has to walk away, he doesn't know why he's so worked up over pretty much nothing.

"Fine, fine, you win this one, I'll see you later, Maa-kun.~" Ritsu mumbles, turning on his heel. Mao laughs,

"They say that yearning makes the heart grow fonder, don't you think, Ritchan?~" He says it so quietly Ritsu almost didn't hear him.

Ritsu turns around quickly and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, he shuts Mao up with a quick kiss, he guesses that he'll find out soon enough.

\---

Ritsu has his bag packed for the weekend, walking to Mao's dorm. He's not even sure why he brought clothes when he knows he prefers to borrow and wear Mao's whenever he can. They stopped and got dinner, their normal banter and inquiring conversations about work come normally for them, until they get to his room and suddenly Ritsu is nervous.

He notes the pretty blush on Mao's cheeks to the tips of his ears. Mao has to be nervous too, which is good, but it's unlike them to be so awkward around each other. Ritsu catches himself beginning to drag his feet. Mao notices, and grabs onto his hand, and leads him inside.

It's Ritsu's second or third time here, he thinks as he adjusts to somewhat unfamiliar surroundings. Mao is rarely here too, since he doesn't sleep as much as he should. He gratefully has one of the bottom bunks, since he is in and out the dorms at all times of the day, so he doesn't disturb anyone on his way out.

The second Mao unlocked the door, Ritsu is pulled inside the room, the door is slammed shut, locked and Mao kisses him hard. Mao presses his body flush against him, against the door, Ritsu has to grab onto his shoulders to keep his legs stable. Ritsu was not expecting it this quickly.

His knees tremble, realizing Mao wasn't nervous, he was anticipating this. Ritsu kisses him back just as hard, tongue sliding into Mao's soft mouth, he tastes sweet like he always does.

Mao doesn't let up, hands reaching everywhere they can. Gripping onto Ritsu's waist, his hair, moving all the way down to his hips and his ass. It all leaves Ritsu breathless and gasping. Mao is kissing him like he's in a rush.

Ritsu is quick to take charge instead, pushing Mao back towards the bed, they're practically grappling each other. Arms wrapped around each other, wobbling steps and solely balancing each other standing so their lips won't disconnect. Ritsu doesn't even remember kicking his shoes off somewhere along the way before coming in, he can only tell by the carpeted floor.

Ritsu is surprised they haven't ended up toppled on one another on the floor yet with the way they push and pull at each other, hard and needy. He wouldn't even mind or stop if they ended up on the floor.

Once the back of Ritsu's knees hit the bed frame, Ritsu flops down while taking a second to breathe, spreads himself across Mao's bed, it smells just like him, and like home, completely. Suddenly, he's hit with overwhelming nostalgia. _Warmth. Familiarity._ He misses Mao so much, that he could be swallowed whole surrounding himself entirely with Mao's presence.

He drags Mao into his bed on top of him. Mao places himself perfectly in between his legs closing the curtain around the edge of the bed, a place where just the two of them can be. He kisses him deeply as he holds Ritsu by the back of his neck. They kiss for a long, long time, slowing the pace from before and gradually building it up from sweet, soft kisses to full on making out again, it doesn't take long being so needy. It's not rushed this time but it's still intense and stifling, the friction of their hips sensuality grinding against each other, the room swells in temperature.

Ritsu takes his time, a modest rhythm but he can also feel this impatience bubbling up. He feels it from Mao as well, tension when Mao's shaking hands slide up his shirt. When Ritsu becomes breathless again and on the verge of moaning, Mao kisses his neck instead. Mao's determined, he wants to draw it out of Ritsu until he can do nothing but moan.

Ritsu gives in easily and moans a bit, Mao's kisses get harder, pleased at the reaction, he starts to bite right into Ritsu's vibrating tendons. Ritsu thinks that Mao would do anything to keep the positive reactions pouring out. It's nice, so nice that he feels like he could just enjoy this as it is, his voice gets higher pitched, his fingers carding through Mao's thick hair. But, they do have other intentions in mind, and Ritsu would love to fill those expectations.

"Ritsu, take your pants off."

"Suddenly? What happened to Maa-kun being shy.~"

Ritsu swallows hard. As much as he's usually been the one to initiate things, he really does like Mao being aggressive just as much though. Possibly more, as the heat swells in his lap.

"Because I'm not shying away, I want you, okay? And...I've been thinking about this a lot."

The teasing goes right over Mao's head, dense per usual and giving a serious answer. Regardless, he's being sincere, it has Ritsu quickly shimmying out of his pants as fast as he can, heart beating a mile per minute.

"Have you?" Ritsu pulls Mao's unbuttoned shirt down off first, his tee shirt is slid over his head, Ritsu's hands sliding up his wide back.

"Yeah." Mao says quietly, barely above a whisper, inching his face close to Ritsu's. His half-lidded eyes look so soft for a moment, so filled with adoration it makes Ritsu squirm. How can Mao do that? Eyes looking at him so lovingly, they say that they're the window to the soul, but his body language screams pure, raw lust.

"So, tell me about it. What exactly has Maa-kun thought about doing with me." _How perverted_.

At that Mao blushes, a crack in his composure just a little bit, finally. It's oddly satisfying, Ritsu feels his own face begin to heat up.

"Man really, saying it to your face is a little..." He covers his face with his hand and a smile. Ritsu laughs, crawling back on top of Mao.

"Won't you show me then?" Ritsu's hands slide up his toned, warm chest. He takes a moment to feel each ridge, all the way to Mao's protruding collarbones. The build up, bubbling over even more, white hot against his fingertips. Not having Mao inside of him right now is a sin.

"All those lonely nights here without me, we've been a part for so~ long." Mao groans at that, Ritsu grinding his hard erection against his, through Mao's jeans and Ritsu's boxers, warmth and friction becoming intolerable through clothes.

"Think about it now, I'm right here, isn't that exciting?" Mao nods, Ritsu presses his forehead to Mao's, reaching down to undo the button on Mao's pants and unzipping.

"I know I've thought about it, all the time, too much. So many things that I would rather just do then spare the energy to say. Ah, it gets your heart racing, doesn't it?"

Ritsu sits straight up, somehow so quickly and so far away from Mao that he has to stop himself from grabbing onto Ritsu, and Ritsu slowly strips out of his shirt. He undoes every button and slides it off his shoulders, antagonizing and slow. Mao's eyes light up, looking directly where the large shirt covers the tops of Ritsu's thighs.

He wasn't planning on getting fully undressed, what if someone were to come back? It's in the back of his mind, but does he really care if someone did come back? He doesn't think so, now that he's got Mao's attention, he will fully indulge in it. Mao takes his own pants off, Ritsu makes a mental note of the color of his boxers, dark blue, he wants to remember every detail of this. The build up is nearing the edge, it's worth it, he wants to make Mao beg for it. But also, deep down, Ritsu doesn't want to take his time at all.

The action works in his favor when Mao lunges at him and is back on top, getting Ritsu's undershirt off in a swift yank, and pushing him down by his shoulders. Mao's face inches closer and closer to him on the bed, where Ritsu's head presses on his pillow and hair splays out against the case and the sheets. Once Ritsu leans up for a kiss, he only gets pinned down again by his wrists this time, Mao straddling his waist. Mao tangles their fingers together, neck kisses begin to trail down lower, the excited knot twists in his stomach, harshly.

He feels Mao's soft lips, his eyelashes dusting across his sensitive skin of his chest. This is way different from the first time. Was Maa-kun always like this? Sweet and gentle, of course. Initiative? No, Ritsu's sure that he himself has always took the lead. He squirms a little more, feels the strain within his boxers, to think that maybe it's because Mao's sexually frustrated that it's been a while, just as much as he's been.

The kisses go all over his sternum, his stomach, skin thrumming underneath at each graze of lips. Lower and lower, and as much Ritsu would love to get teased some more, Mao's patience must be wearing thin, as he slips the waistband of Ritsu's boxers down his thighs.

Mao looks like he's shocked and in awe, but is it really that surprising? Ritsu is adorned with a butt plug. He nearly forgot it was there the whole time, way more focused on Mao rather than a silicone toy. It's buried deep inside as his thighs squeeze together and tremble. Mao gasps, fingers reaching to touch it once he's noticed.

"How long did you have that in?"

"Ah... Just before I left my place? I told you, I was having trouble waiting.~" There's too many words to verbally explain that it was a quick and assured preparation for this, Ritsu wanted to be as good as possible for Mao.

Mao blushes, this time spreading to his shoulders. How cute, Maa-kun is being perverted again.

"You know, Maa-kun. I use it more frequently these days..."

Mao huffs a little, eyes barely glancing away. Ritsu notices it, catches it immediately. Is Mao a little jealous of an inanimate object? Does Mao feel like he hasn't taken care of Ritsu enough? Ritsu really hopes he doesn't feel that way. He almost laughs, how they both can be insecure sometimes individually, even right now in this situation, but that's something in between them that they never truly have to worry about without resolving.

Ritsu worries about not being good enough for Mao, Mao worries about not being good enough for Ritsu. Typical, how they work in this sense of slight lack of communication. But, Ritsu has no doubt in his mind that all of their concerns will be melted away soon enough.

"Maybe I wanted to finger you..." Mao whines, pouts, even cuter. Ritsu thinks that when Mao pouts, it should be considered a crime. Is that what Mao wanted, is he secretly sadistic? Ritsu can't complain, when he thinks about it, he'd rather have Mao prep him, stretch him open and let him completely take care Ritsu.

Ritsu reaches to Mao in between his legs and holds both sides of his face, tucking some of his hair behind his ear gently. Ritsu looks him in the eyes.

"It's not the same, of course... But, I always think of you, always wish it was you instead."

Ritsu earns a subtle smile, easing Mao's worries.

"Oh, do you now? Won't you show me then?"

His words mirror Ritsu's, Mao's eyes are even half lidded, voice raspy and needy as he says it.

Ritsu, in that very moment, feels like he's melting. A whimper leaves his throat. His hand threads in the crown of Mao's hair as his head goes down lower and he grips his hard, throbbing cock, sliding the tip in between his wet lips.

Mao sucks his dick, something that he likes doing and is really good at, Ritsu found out last time. It's heavenly, Ritsu relaxes as Mao directs him, the sound of a bottle uncapping, taking the toy out and replacing it with his fingers instead. Lubed up, but still somehow warm and soft, and Mao.

Ritsu cries out a sound of his name. Along with his cock halfway down Mao's tight throat, Mao's fingers still feel so tightly snug inside of him. It's been while something real has been in him, since Mao's cock the last time. His fingers pushing and pressing, Mao's other hand wrapped around the base of his length, his lips wrapped around the head. Ritsu craves it, near violently, ready to snap, nerves being pulled taught. He wants all of Mao. Ritsu curses, head thrown back, smacking right against the wall.

Then, he's reminded of his surroundings that was really loud, and they are in the dorm building. If someone is in the room next door, that definitely disturbed them. This is bad—his hand covers his mouth as he groans.

Sensitive and pining, just the beginning touches, he feels his cock twitch as Mao flattens his tongue against it—he's going to lose all control eventually. Mao bobs his head up and down, Ritsu's grip tightens in his hair, keeping him grounded as much as he can be with Mao in between his legs. It always leaves Ritsu bewildered, how did he get so good at this? _Amazingly_ good. As expected, Maa-kun can do anything and everything flawlessly.

"W-wait—haa, Maa-kun. Come here."

"Already?"

They both know well that they could easily get off just like this. However, Ritsu wants to give Mao everything he can offer, everything that will make him feel good as well.

Mao picks his head up, gazing directly into Ritsu's eyes, short of breath. His bottom lip shimmers with spit and maybe precum, which his tongue flicks out to clean up. His eyes look so glossed over, yet so intensely focused.

Ritsu nods, Mao comes back and positions his body in between Ritsu's legs.Another kiss, bare chests pressed against each other, Ritsu shivers, tingling all the way down his spine.

"I've really missed you." Mao says honestly, openly, his brows furrow worryingly. Ritsu smiles, reaching out to caress the sides of his face.

When Ritsu thinks logically about it, they've still been together this entire time. They still see each other frequently. To Ritsu, if he's being honest with himself, it does feel like a borderline long distance relationship—which Mao teases him for thinking that dramatically—but to Ritsu, them not being together all the time, even not sleeping together at night, feels like a distance. He might be in to that intense, heart-pounding idea of lovers who can't be together, but overall Ritsu would rather just be with Mao.

Mao feels it too, Ritsu would like to close that space completely right now. Living in separated dorms don't put a strain on their relationship, if anything it makes it stronger. He longs for Mao, every day. So harshly sometimes, it makes him on edge. He could see Mao and then five minutes after he's gone, Ritsu would still even miss him. Ritsu thinks, he could never get enough of Mao, so naturally, he's missed. So badly, Ritsu kisses him deeply. Hands clawing at his shoulders, he never wants to let Mao go.

Soon, before Ritsu even realizes, Mao is underneath Ritsu and looking up at him. Ritsu climbs on top of him, his back leaning against the wall, as Ritsu gets seated in his lap.

"Can I?"

"Please—"

Ritsu nods, more lubricant is graciously rushed, Ritsu kind of feels bad since it's the first time he's touched Mao directly since they've started. Ritsu bites his bottom lip, he surely does have a lot to make up for. Lowering himself down onto Mao's cock, Mao holding onto his hips so hard it's going to leave bruises.

Each inch makes it's way, it doesn't take long, Ritsu swears he was meant to take Mao's thick cock.  
  


It starts off slow, Mao kissing Ritsu's chest as he moves his hips, the sensation is so raw Ritsu's eyes squeeze shut as he gets familiar with such a good feeling again.

So full, so much pressure physically but also emotionally, it feels like relief, Mao's calloused hands only on him.

It gets harder and harder, they both seek more and more pleasure, but they have to be quiet. It's hard to say or think anything coherent. The back of Ritsu's thighs clap against the top of Mao's, the sounds turning him on even more. It's impossible. He _can't,_ as a modest moan comes from Mao's sweet lips. It should be fine, right? It's still early in the evening and people should be out. He hopes, it's fine. And he hopes the dorm walls are thicker than they seem.

Because with the way Mao starts meeting his hips, thrusting up into him and making Ritsu's back arch, he's doesn't care anymore.

Mao picks him up, joking about how it's his turn, hands gripping his ass, hard, and then Ritsu's back is met with bedsheets. Ritsu could drown in the warmth of them and where he and Mao are connected.

Mao fucking into him so deeply, so desperately hard, moving slow. Ritsu whines loudly, both hands clapping over his mouth. Mao groans broken sounds of Ritsu's name, nudges his hands away to kiss him quiet instead. Mao swallows his moans. The weight of their bodies shakes the frame of the bed, it hits hard against the wall with each deep push. These _fucking_ bunk beds, all the money ES makes and they're forced to bunk, well, they can't be blamed for shaking the walls in the building.

Ritsu is well aware of the type of person Mao is—people pleasing and self-sacrificing. He can't help to think about it, as Mao pounds into him and the train of thought out of him, he can tell Mao is being greedy with him. Ritsu doesn't want Mao to hold back because they have to stay quiet, he wants Mao to lose it as well.

Ritsu unwraps his legs around Mao's hips, summoning all of his strength and adrenaline, to push Mao back up, turning around and getting on his knees in front of Mao. When Ritsu looks back to see his face, Mao looks a little thrown off, but the expression fades as Ritsu places Mao's hands around his waist.

"Maa-kun, fuck me, cum in me."

They usually prefer getting off face to face, Ritsu knows Mao loves to watch his face for positive expressions. Right now, he just wants Mao to drown in pleasure as well, with all the foreplay and resolved tension, he's not going to last for much longer. He needs Mao to feel as good as he does.

"Go as hard as you want, I don't mind."

He gasps as Mao pushes back in roughly, Mao grabbing his hips and pulling them back, as he hits a spot so deep inside of him, Ritsu cries out into the pillow. Moans pour from his throat, encouragement to Mao, Mao's fingernails rake into his thighs.

Keep going just like that, fucking Ritsu so hard his knees are unstable, Mao is trembling. Mao pulls onto his hair, one tug and one last push, Ritsu moans his loudest yet, unable to contain it and clearly audible without the fabric of the pillow stopping it. Mao moans out a soft 'Ritchan' in response. He cums, untouched, Mao gasps, reaching to touch in between his legs to finish him off completely.

_Please stay. Inside of me like this, with me like this, just a little longer, no, stay with me forever._

But, Mao pulls out and Ritsu whines petulantly, and cums onto his back, it drips down the curve of his spine and pools in the center of his back.

"Maa-kun didn't cum in me.~" He pouts and slowly stretches to lay on his stomach. The slight ache of his thighs is strangely satisfying. Mao lays next to him.

"Ah, sorry, I'd offer to get on my knees and apologize but I'm just too tired."

Ritsu pokes at his ribs, "Tired, but not tired enough that you can still tease me."

"I mean it, I couldn't help myself, your back looked really good like that. It's the least I could do, I know you love when I get on my knees." Mao laughs and Ritsu doesn't mind anymore, if that's what Mao wanted to do. Mao is oddly, really honest after sex, it's kind of endearing.

"Plus, we have the entire rest of the weekend for that, I don't want to like, overfill you."

Ritsu chuckles as Mao kisses his cheek. "I don't think that's how it works, Maa-kun..."

"Really, well? I guess we're just gonna have to find out, huh?"

\---

Legs tangled together, shirtless and pressed against each other under Mao's too familiar comforter brought from home.Hours later, even though they only slept for a few hours, his dorm is awfully sunny in the mornings, rays beaming past where the privacy curtain has been opened a little bit. Ritsu wants to groan and whine about it, but despite that, there's no place in the world he'd rather be.

Maos sleeping face, bangs covering one of his eyes entirely, mouth parted with tiny breaths. His chest is littered with red and purple kiss marks, his shoulders are not swollen any more from the nail scratches, but still red. Ritsu is sure that he himself is probably even more wrecked.

Ritsu cups his cheek softly, he would never want to wake Mao up when he looks so at peace, even though in the opposite position, Mao wouldn't hesitate to make him jolt out of bed. He cherishes this, just like he cherishes every other second he gets to spend with Mao. This is a view only Ritsu has seen, and he swells with pride for a second. He is so lucky to have the love of his life. Anyone would be grateful to be this close to Mao right now.

Mao seems to sense it though, his hand on top of Ritsu's, his eyelids squinting open a little.

"What time is it..."

It's the middle of the afternoon not the morning, lazing around in bed together, this time is very well spent. Ritsu thinks, he hopes once things get more settled at the agencies, he can spend weekends with Mao like this more frequently. Not even concerning the sex, which is really good, but even if all they could do was just lay next to each other in bed, surrounding in the gentle affection of each other that would be enough.

"There's still tonight, and another day left in the weekend." Mao yawns and both his arms wrap around Ritsu's torso under his arms.

Mao nuzzles his head against Ritsu's chest. Ritsu truly wishes this weekend would never end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> Expect a part 2 for this I'm already on it but not sure when


End file.
